One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 10
Zozo, looked to his opponent. He had no idea how tough the guy was, but he was sure he could take him. His opponent, was spinning, and making poses. He was also talking about how plants were superior to living beings, or some new age religion stuff like that. Being a plant lover is fine and dandy, but their is a limit, and this guy jumped over it when he decided to wear a plant mask. "I, WILL DESTROY YOU, WITH A KABUKI FOREST!" He dropped a marble, and instantly scooped out dirt, before it fell in. When it hit the ground, he filled the soil on it, and grabbed a water can. He watered the plant, and patted it. "Grow, my Kabuki forest." He looked to Zozo, and twisted his entire body, and pointed towards Zozo's direction. "You, I can tell... You hate plants? Don't you?" "No..." "But you don't love them?" "Not particularly..." "Then... Why don't you just plain die?" Zozo felt his leg was grabbed, and he was thrown in the air. He looked down, and saw plants jumping up and down, with vines on the backs. They struck at Zozo, causing whip marks, and he bit one of the plants. He broke the vine, but was sure it chipped all his teeth. "YOU MONSTER! THAT WAS A KABUKI VINE, SOMETHING THAT IS AS HARD AS IRON! HOW CAN YOU EAT A BEAUTY LIKE THAT?" "DON'T YOU GUYS EAT PLANTS?!" "Eat plants?! YOU MONSTER! A VEGAN?! A VEGETARIAN?! YOU THINK ME A MONSTER LIKE THEM?! I ONLY EAT MEAT!" He grabbed another marble, and threw it to the air. He clapped his hands, and the marble split open, turning into a giant bush, made of spikes. Zozo fell in, and holes appeared all over. He started to bleed, and pulled himself out. He fell to the ground, and looked up to Oak. "W...what are those?" "Pop greens. They are the essence of beauty. For ever Pop green popped, 10 small seeds come out. It takes an average pop green one month to grow to final seed form. It's a true beauty. But... Monkeys take far more time to grow, to become even a child!" What did this guy not hate about anything not a plant? "What's with you and plants?" "I was raised by the Pop Green church. I am a Arch priest. But, you have no hope of joining. Had you praised plants, then maybe I would have considered letting you join, but I shall finish you off." "Oh, yeah? Well then, I'll have to say... No." Zozo got up, and raised his fist. Oak, grabbed 3 pop greens, and threw them to the air. The pop greens exploded, and became wild oak trees, falling on Zozo. They fell on Zozo, and he clawed his way out. Immediately, he saw the wild bushes around him, and a walking bush, with a vine tail. It looked to Zozo, with acorn eyes, and growled with acorn teeth. Zozo was never more terrified in bushes. He jumped up, and hit the bush in the head with his feet. He felt his feet become ripped up, but he kept on running. He saw a tree get in his way, and he punched through it, looking to Oak. Oak may have been wearing a mask, but he was sure he was pissed. "You bastard... You forced me to use 19 of my 300 lovely pop greens. I should finish you off with this." He snapped his finger, and the bush creature ran to Zozo. Zozo, staring at it, threw his fist back, and launched it towards the bush's face. It slammed into the face, causing him to feel like his left arm was nearly cut off, but the bush was thrown away, slamming into a tree, and breaking in too. Oak, holding another few pop greens, threw them into the air, and they hit the ground, becoming wild rose whips. Oak, picked some up, and started to whip the area around Zozo, missing anything that was a pop green. "YOU KILLED ONE OF MY 6 BUSH WALKERS! NOW, 28 POP GREENS WASTED! YOU, KILLED MY BABIES!" "Babies?! You're more crazy then I thought. You need a wife!" "WIFE?! SO SHE CAN PICK MY BEAUTIFUL ROSES, AND WASTE THEM, TO DECORATE A WODDEN HOUSE?" "Umm... Yes. Also, she can pick 'your' rose." Oak, stared at Zozo, and Zozo was sure he was burning into his skull. The man slammed his rose whips into Zozo, and twisted them. Zozo had his entire body cut up, but he but one of the whips. Oak, disgusted, took the whips away from Zozo, and held the bitten one. "YOU MON..." "I GET IT!" Zozo slammed his right arm into Oak's face as hard as he could, and Oak fell into the ground. Zozo, holding his body, saw Oak's fallen body. He licked his left hand, and have a grin. "That was easy?" He started to walk away, when he heard a voice. "Underestimate me? You thought... Without my plants... I was a weakling. That angers me almost as much as insulting plants. Let me rectify that situation." Oak, behind Zozo, kicked him at the side of the head, karate chopped his neck, and raised his leg, slamming it into Zozo's falling body. Zozo fell, bleeding, and the roses dragging themselves to Zozo, and squeezing hi with their steel like thorns. "Zozo... You have insulted my roses. Now... They will kill you!" Oak, staring down at Zozo, noticed one of his trees was white. He looked at it, and sprinted towards it. He sniffed it, and knew the smell. Glue. "Hey, mess with my monkey, eh?" Rangton, in glue form, and smirking, held a cut up Rose whip. "MY ROSE!" "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. I made that bad monkey joke, and now you make the awful rose one. Got it." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc